Feed Me Fake Memories
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Jason walks up from yet another head injury on the Argo II as they head toward Rome, with strange memories. It's not his time with Piper he remembers, but with Leo, confusing everyone. Piper begins worrying if their relationship is based on lies, or if there is yet another goddess behind this. Jason/Leo. Slash. One-Shot


***Hides, feeling like a bad person* This was actually a request story, from like September. I usually get my request stories done within a week or two, month at most, but this one. It came at a horrible time. I'm sorry _Hunter Avalon _for taking so long in finishing it. I didn't realize I'd suffer from writer's brain death or be piled with school work once you requested this. None the less, I've finished it, with everything you asked for. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Hera found herself watching the Argo II as it left New Rome. Leo Valdez's ship was impressive, by demigod standards at least. Who knew Hephaestus' son would be so talented? It was certainly a surprise to the goddess.

Another pleasant surprise was that, despite their differences, the Romans and Greeks had gotten together well. After some arguing, the Romans were going along on the quest along with a few from Camp Half-Blood. Octavian and Reyna had been voted to tag along. They weren't the queen goddess's focus though.

As happy as Hera was that her plan had worked, she found herself focusing on the demigod her husband had given her, Jason Grace. He had become a hero, as a hero Aphrodite had decided to play with his love life. Hera didn't like that. Jason Grace was her project. He was her pawn to play with. And, as much as she despised her husband's children, the hero was hers now and she wanted to choice who he would love, not Aphrodite.

"Oh, I have a plan for you Jason Grace," she smirked. Hera's eyes traveled over to a certain Latino. "I have a marvelous plan for you."

_**Feed Me Fake Memories**_

Piper gulped down the lump in her throat and set Katoptris aside. She shouldn't have looked into the knife. It only continued to show her horrible images of choices she didn't want to make. Even if it meant seeing if Jason was alright after his head injury, looking into it wasn't worth the torture.

The blonde groaned and Piper's mind snapped out of her own worries. She looked down at the blonde as his blue eyes fluttered open, a pained look in them. "Thank gods," Aphrodite's daughter sighed in relief, "You are awake."

"Yeah, what happened?" Jason asked. He touched his forehead, only to flinch back at feeling a bump. "Why does my head hurt so bad? I remember an explosion and—"

"Do you remember me?" Piper couldn't stop herself. She just had to know. Jason...he was one of the best things to happen to her. If he lost his memories again, his memories of her, Piper didn't know what she would do.

Jupiter's son gave her a strange look. "Of course," he snorted, only to flinch in pain again. "You are Piper, one of my best friend. Unless, did something change while I was out?"

The child of love frowned. "I'm only one of your best friends?" Why couldn't Jason remember her? "Jason. I'm your girlfriend. Don't you remember?"

Jason looked confused for a second, then, his eyes glazed over. "You're my girlfriend," he repeated.

"Yes!" Piper grinned, pulling him into a hug. "I'm your girlfriend."

Just as Piper finished explaining what had happened, Leo and Hazel walked into the doorway carrying a large sheet of hammered bronze, with Leo in some ridiculous get up.

"Dude, you're awake!" The tinkerer grinned, setting the sheet of bronze to the side. "Man, I thought you wouldn't wake up with that nasty head banger you got."

As he watched Leo grinning, Jason's eyes cleared, the glassy look disappearing. "Don't sound too surprised," the blonde rolled his eyes, moving to stand. Piper tried to force him back down, but Jason just pushed her off. "I'm fine," he said, his voice sounding so convincing. He walked over and motioned to the bronze. "Need some help with that?"

All three demigods gave him strange looks. Hazel seemed to be the first to realize the true problem. "Jason," she said, her voice like a caring sibling's, "a head injury is serious. You need to rest."

The Roman male shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Jason," Piper set a hand on his should, putting charmspeak into her words, "You need to rest. Leo and Hazel can handle this."

His eyes began to glaze over again as he started into hers.

Leo noticed this and his eyebrows crunched together. "Piper, you are taking it too far with the charmspeaking," he muttered. "Jason, look, you can come help me in the engine room if you want, but you can't do anything. You can, well, keep me company."

The glaze disappeared from Jason's eyes as he looked over at Leo. "Sure, sounds cool." He grinned before looking back at Piper, "See you later Pipes."

Piper watched as Leo, Hazel, and Jason walked down the hall with the sheet of bronze, Jupiter's son trying to convince Hazel to let him help the whole time. For the first time in a while, Piper felt alone.

_**Feed Me Fake Memories**_

"Jason, you need to stop pushing yourself."

The son of Jupiter looked up from his spot on the floor. He saw Annabeth glaring at him from the doorway. "What are you talking about?" He had only been handing Leo tools, listening to the Latino making funny jokes, and being friendly company.

"You are supposed to be resting. A head injury is serious business. It could cause brain damage or you could have gotten a concussion," Annabeth explained. "You do not need to be in here working with Mr. ADHD right now."

Leo glared at her from where he sat beside the engine. "Don't you have a boyfriend to nag? What was his name? Oh, Mr. I-saved-Olympus-Jackson, right?" All he wanted was for Athena's daughter to leave them alone. Couldn't she just get the hint that they were_ fine_?

Instead of the raged reaction he'd expected, Annabeth's face turned red with a blush of embarrassment. "Percy, he's, uh, he is working on a plan to save Nico. That's what he is doing. Just, don't get hurt again Jason." She turned and quickly left.

Leo couldn't help but wondering what was so embarrassing about Percy working on a plan to save Nico. They were friends after all. Unless, did Percy have alternative motives for wanting to save the prince of death idiot?

"Think Percy broke up with her?" Jason asked abruptly. "To, you know, be with Nico?"

The Latino stopped his work. Jason was always to the point. "Why would he?" He went back to work, hoping his best friend didn't notice his stopping. "I mean, Percy and Annabeth, they are the 'golden couple'. Most well-known couple at Camp Half-Blood, you and Piper being the second most well-known." Leo hoped any jealously he held didn't enter his voice.

Jason snorted. "Me and Pipes? You have got to be kidding right?" He rolled his eyes. "She's my best friend Leo, nothing is going on their. You have a better chance with her than me."

The wrench clattered to the floor as the builder stared into those sky blue eyes in shock. "You mean, you don't remember?"

Jason simply stared at him in confusion. "Remember what?"

"Nothin'," Leo answered, picking up his wrench and going back to work. "And I don't want to date Piper. Got my eye on someone else." _A blue eyed blonde, to be exact._

_**Feed Me Fake Memories**_

Percy was feeling a little homesick so he decided to go to the mess hall. Most people seemed to stay away from the Mess Hall, but the sea prince found himself attracted to it. He missed his friends and the camp. He missed riding over the strawberry fields with Blackjack or walking on the beach with Annabeth. Percy especially missed his sword fights in the arena with Nico. Why did that kid have to go and get himself captured by Gaea anyway?

Poseidon's son sat down at one of the tables and watched as the campers went about their daily activities. His eyes wondered, trying to find everyone. He noticed Clarisse teaching a combat class in the arena, Grover having a picnic with Juniper—why couldn't he have been on the Argo II with Annabeth?—Percy even saw the Stoll brothers sneaking into the stables. To do what exactly, he wasn't sure.

He'd been so transfixed in the daily life of Camp Half-Blood, Percy didn't even notice that Jason had taken a seat next to him until the blonde had cleared his throat, causing the older teen to jump. "Hey," the sea prince breathed, smiling at his Roman cousin. "Came to watch Camp's daily life too?"

Jason shook his head. "Actually, I wanted to talk with you about something." He looked at the wooden floor, fidgeting with his purple shirt.

It didn't take Percy long to see something was wrong. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well," Jason paused, blushing as if the mere thought of this subject was embarrassing. "Did you and Annabeth really break up?"

Poseidon's son went stone faced. This was not the subject he wanted to talk about with Jason. "Yeah," he finally managed to get out. "Things just didn't work out for us. I love someone else—"

"Nico?"

Percy's face turned such a dark shade of red he began to resemble a tomato in a blue shirt. "Kinda," he looked away. "But, just because Annabeth and I didn't work out doesn't me you and Piper won't work."

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Jason snapped, slamming his fist into the table. "Leo mentioned something about that, now you? I think if I was dating Piper I would remember!"

The sea prince set his hand on Jason's shoulder. "You did get a bad head injury. Maybe that's why." He paused, waiting for the blonde to look him in the eyes. "Why? Is there someone you would rather date than Piper?"

This time, it was Jason's turn to blush. "Maybe," he muttered. With a sigh, Jason let his face drop into his hands. "This will sound weird, but, when I woke up, I could have sworn—" His words broke off as he mumbled into his hands.

"What?"

Jupiter's son looked up, staring straight into those sea green eyes. "I could have sworn me and Leo were together. I mean, the way I felt when I saw him, it just seemed obvious to me. Then, when I was helping him, I saw he didn't feel the same way, so we couldn't have been dating, right?"

Jason's face was so broken. He looked like a kicked puppy and all Percy wanted to do was hug him. But the Roman's don't take pity very well, so the sea prince held back. "Well, I know you and Leo weren't dating before your head injury. Truthfully, you were dating Piper, but, maybe, just maybe, you never really felt the same way for her."

"Are you saying I faked my feelings for her, if I had any?"

"No, not at all," Percy admitted. "It's just, she can charmspeak and Annabeth tells me about how she was seriously in love with you. Maybe she, unconsciously, charmspoke you into loving her."

"Is that possible?" Percy simply shrugged. Jason let the idea sink in. He could remember spending a lot of time with Piper over the last few months, picnics and walks, but, he remembered Leo too. He remembered how him and Leo had camped out in Bunker 9 countless nights so the Latino could get a head start on the Argo II. He also remembered how they'd gotten tangled up in a net set by the girls in the "Girls vs. Boys Capture the Flag" game that one night. It was as if all his memories of Leo were magnified. "Maybe she did, because I don't love Piper. She's like a sister to me."

Percy nodded. "Tell her that. You don't want to lead her on, right? Oh, and seriously think over how you feel about Leo. I mean, if you love him you should tell him. It's the least you can do." He stood up. Jason looked overwhelmed. "Let's go get some air."

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. "I could use some." All of this was so much to take in, Jason was getting a headache.

Could Piper have really charmspoke him into love her? Even if it was unconsciously? Jason really hoped it wasn't true. If it was then Piper would be horrified. The wasn't want to blonde wanted. Jason groaned. Why couldn't everything be like what he thought when he woke up?

_**Feed Me Fake Memories**_

"Hey Piper."

Aphrodite's daughter looked up from where she was staring over the Argo II. They were almost to Kansas. She smiled. "Hello Hazel. Hi Frank."

Hazel smiled, walking over to stand by Piper. Frank stood awkwardly by Hazel's side, as if he didn't want to be there but wasn't comfortable with leaving Hazel alone.

"I haven't really got to talk with you," Hazel smiled, letting her arms hang over the edge. "You are actually the only person on this ship that I haven't gotten the chance to know."

Piper nodded, "You're right. I haven't gotten to know you and Frank either."

Pluto's daughter smiled. "So, you are dating Jason? He's a nice guy."

The Greek looked down at her feet, feeling her heart break a little. "I'm not so sure anymore," Piper mumbled. Lately, ever since Jason had woken up from his head injury, he'd been so distant. It was as if he remembered her, just not their relationship. That was what the daughter of love feared most, a thought that he wouldn't remember how much she loved him.

Piper gasped. When Jason had woken up, his eyes had glazed over while they had talked. She hadn't even realize it, but she'd charmspoken him into believing he they were dating. "But, then why has he not been hanging onto my every word, like everyone else when I did?"

"Piper," Hazel touched touched her shoulder, making Piper jump. "What are you talking about?"

Aphrodite's daughter bite her lip. She could trust Hazel, and Frank. They were her friends and would not judge her. "I think I might have accidentally used my charmspeak on Jason," she admitted. "When he woke up, he didn't remember me, so I told him I was his girlfriend. I think, because I was so panicked, I might have put charmspeak into my words."

"Why is that a problem?" Frank asked, speaking up for the first time. "If he is your boyfriend, it shouldn't matter."

Hazel shook her head, looking slightly disappointed. "Frank, that's not the point. Piper is getting at that she doesn't want to give Jason false memories. Right?"

Piper nodded. "I need to talk with him." She looked over at Hazel. "Can you help me find Annabeth? You are really nice and all Hazel, it's just, she went through something similar to me, with Percy disappearing."

The Roman nodded, still smiling. "Of course, I understand. Let's go find her."

Piper smiled and her and Hazel began making their way toward the cabins, leaving Frank behind. For just meeting Hazel, Piper felt as if she could trust her with everything. Pluto's daughter just had that personality. It was refreshing.

"B—Bastard..."

The girls froze. Hazel glanced at Piper. "Did you?"

The older girl nodded. "Yeah, this way." They rounded the corner and nearly fell back in shock. "Is that?"

"Octavian," Hazel confirmed. She couldn't even find it in herself to glare at the blonde she hated so much in the position he was in right now. Her face tinted with green. "But who is the other man? We don't have anyone like that on the ship."

Piper squinted. Unlike Hazel, the idea of boys love didn't bother her. She'd lived in Cabin 10 for the past eight months so it really didn't surprise her, seeing Octavian with another man. She could practically see Lacy fangirling over the idea. But...who was that man he was with? Vaguely, Piper recognized him. She'd seen those blonde curls before, those blue eyes, that tan skin.

Her eyes widened. "Lord Apollo?"

Neither of the boys seemed to notice as Hazel gasped out. Piper quickly covering the younger girl's mouth and pulled her away and into the first room that was open. Annabeth stared at the girls from her bed. "What are you—" She began.

Piper quickly shut the door, leaning against it, and letting out a sigh of relief. "Just... just don't go out their Annabeth," she said, eyes turning solid brown with her seriousness.

The blonde sighed, but nodded. "Mind telling me what you saw?"

Aphrodite's daughter questioned telling Annabeth. Did it really matter? Yes, she was on the same ship as Octavian and deserved to know. "Octavian was out there with Apollo." Athena's daughter raised her eyebrows, questioning the problem in that. "They were _together."_

"Oh." Now, Annabeth understood.

Hazel covered her mouth. "I'm going to be sick," she muttered, before taking off for Annabeth's bathroom. She threw the door open and, standing in the doorway, was Reyna. Pluto's daughter was shocked for a second, but quickly pushed it aside and collapsed in front of the toilet. The Roman praetor closed the door, muffling some of Hazel's heaving.

"What are you doing in here?" The Native American couldn't help but ask the question. As Jason's girlfriend, she'd been jealous of Reyna. She still felt jealousy toward Reyna. Piper took a deep breath, noticing the looks that the blonde gave her. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just coming in here to ask Annabeth something and didn't expect you to be here Reyna."

The daughter of Bellona nodded. "It is fine," she confirmed before moving to sit beside Annabeth on the bed. "If you do not mind, I would like you to explain what exactly you mean why you say that Octavian was '_together'_ with Lord Apollo."

Piper felt her face turn a slight color of pink. She really do _not _want to talk about seeing the sun god and the sadistic auger sexually together.

Athena's daughter reach out and patted the Roman's arm. "Reyna, I don't think Piper wants to talk about that right now. Why don't we let her ask me what she needs to, you can interrogate her later," the blonde smiled.

The dark haired girl nodded. "Of course," she looked up to the brunette. "We can talk about Octavian slacking off later. I'll let you get to why you came here."

Piper stared at them, questionably. As the daughter of the love goddess, Piper could see hints that most people couldn't. Hints of relationships and blossoming love that no one besides her mother would notice. Sitting close together, overly touching, excessive smiling, Annabeth was using all of them. But, Piper reminded herself, that wasn't why she'd come to talk with the blonde. Later, she could deal with the looks of a blossoming relationship between the Roman praetor and Greek Camp leader.

"I think I might have charmspoke Jason into loving me."

_**Feed Me Fake Memories**_

Leo couldn't feel his legs. He'd been standing up steering the ship for so long that his legs had fallen asleep. Hedge had forced him to leave the deck, Octavian following him to "make sure you don't collapse somewhere." It really annoyed Leo, having to be walked back to his cabin by the guy that hated everyone on the ship, but he was helpless to object. His hands were shaking from holding the wheel so long.

There was a knock on the his open cabin door. Leo couldn't turn enough to see so he simply called out, "If it's Octavian or Coach Hedge, go away!"

There was a chuckle as the door closed and footsteps made their way into the room. The mattress dipped down. "It's just me Leo." The builder's heart speed up as he felt Jason's hand pat his back. "I went up to the deck looking for you but Hedge said he'd sent you down here," he continued.

"Yeah," Leo snorted, trying to play it off as nothing, "apparently I'd been being Supreme Captain for too long and Coach wanted the chance to pretend for a while." He forced himself to turn on his side, wincing at the pain that shot through his legs.

The blonde raised his eyebrows. "Really? Then why are you wincing?" Leo chose not to answer that. "Lay down." Jason pushed Hephaestus's son to where he was laying on his stomach.

"Woh! What are you doing?" The builder felt his heart nearly beating out of his chest as Jason hovered on his lower back.

The son of Jupiter huffed. "I'm giving you a back message," his hands found their way to the Latino's shoulders. "Leo, relax. Tensing your muscles like this won't help." His hand's pushed deeper into his upper back.

"Kind of hard with you sitting on top of me," he muttered to the pillow. After a minute, Leo tried closing his eyes. Maybe it would be easier if he didn't have to see Jason. Of course, this coupled with Jason's hands wondering lower and lower on his back brought forth thoughts that _really_ did not help his situation. The tinker's eyes snapped open when he felt his shirt sliding up his back. "What are you—"

"Getting into your muscles," he breathed, pushing the shirt over his head.

Leo's face turned red. Jason's mouth was right beside his ear, hot breath on his neck, sending goosebumps down his spine. The blonde chuckled. "You're cute when you blush Leo."

That just made his face turn even more red. "Jason. Stop it. You are dating Piper and doing this really isn't—" Yet again he was cut off by Jason. He grabbed his chin and pressed his lips against Leo.

"You talk too much," he laughed. "And, Leo, I remembered you, not Piper when I woke up." He kissed Leo again.

Leo gasped. His brain was working too slow. Could this really be happening? This couldn't be real, right? This had to just be some kind of demigod dream. He had heard Annabeth talking about demigods having some of the cruelest dreams. This was what that had to be. Of course, these suspicions were all destroyed as he felt the blonde's tongue pushing through his lips.

"I said to relax," Jupiter's son whispered as he pulled himself closer. "And this isn't a dream, feel that?" He rubbed his erection against Leo's ass. "That's proof that I want you."

Again, the Latino was stunned, but didn't let that affect him for too long. He turned his head and deepened their kiss, daring to let his tongue dart out and lick Jason's lips. Once they'd pulled away, gasping for a breath of the sweet air, Leo muttered out, "I love you." His brown eyes met Jason's blue. "I've wanted to tell you that for a while."

The blonde could feel something in his chest sparking, sending more ways down to his cock. "I want you Leo," he whispered, reaching down and cupping the tinkerer's cock, feeling an erection there as well. "I want you so bad."

"Yeah," Leo gulped back any fear he had. "Me too Jason."

Jason's hand unbuttoned Leo's jeans, sliding them off along with his boxers. Once the tinkerer was completely naked, Jason pulled off his own jeans. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Leo nodded. He felt a pain in his backside and gasped, arcing upward. This didn't help at all and only left him with more pain. "Ja—Jason!" He gasped, feeling as the blonde wrapped his arms around the Latino's chest. "Jason, that hurts." His voice broke with pain, it was all too much. He hadn't imagine it would feel like this.

"I'm sorry." Jupiter's son kissed up Leo's spine, hoping the pain would surpass. "I didn't know. I've never even thought about doing this before so I didn't know."

The tinkerer panted, fisting the sheets and grinding his teeth together. "Me neither," his voice was dry. He slowed his breathing, trying to calm himself down and therefore dull the pain. "I'm fine. Just don't stop." It hurt more when Jason was still, letting nothing distracted Leo.

"Are you sure?" Leo twisted around to look Jason in his eyes, nodding. "Okay. Tell me if you need me to stop." Slowly, the blonde began moving his hips further in, watching his friend flinch with each movement, until he couldn't go any deeper. Tightening his hold on the other demigod, the Roman pulled out a little faster this time and continuously picked up speed with each movement.

Leo cried out again, but this time with pleasure. The pain had dulled to almost nothing and was instead filled with a friction that kept warming his stomach, shooting tingles up his spine. It was a strange feeling, Jason's hands slide up and down his body. Eventually they settled on his hardening cock, circling him. Hephaestus's son let out another cry, arcing his back to meet Jason as he thrusted.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at this. Watching the Latino call out and twist excited him and made him what to move faster. _He _was the one causing Leo to react this why, no one else. This was all his doing and he loved it. Jason firmly gripped the other boy's neglected cock and jerked it, earning more moans out of him.

"Jason," Leo moaned out. He dropped his head to the mattress and bit into the fabric. Adrenaline bumped through his veins and sent sparks all over his body. He had to focus or else he'd catch on fire and hurt Jason. The Latino froze and, in that momentary lose of concentration, felt flames start in his hair.

Blue eyes widened as the Roman tried to swat the forming red flames out of Leo's hair. "Leo, your hair is on fire," he said, alarmed. At getting no response, he looked down and saw his friend laying still. "Leo?"

The builder shook his head, jolting back to life. He glanced up at Jason with need filled eyes. "What you did, do it again."

"What?"

"Do it again," Leo began to plead. "It felt so good." The flames in his hair died down slightly and Jason thrusted in again, making the flames start up again when Leo let out another moan. "Oh, gods! Jason, that feels good. Keep doing that."

The blonde continued to thrust, curious. He didn't understand what he was doing different that made his friend apparently feel so good. It was confusing but the moment he felt Leo tightening around his cock he couldn't care less. He could hear Leo calling out his name and then felt a warm liquid spilling on his hand.

Jason grunted and tried to move faster, wanting more friction from the enclosed space. He felt Leo take one of his hands and intertwine their fingers before whispering, "I really love you man." That pushed him over the edge and he came, causing the Greek to gasp out as he was filled to the brim.

The blonde collapsed on top of his friend, running the hand that wasn't held through the curly brown hair. "That was...different."

Worried brown eyes looked up at him. "So, you didn't like it? You don't like this?" Leo's lip pushed out in a slight pout, only causing Jason to laugh.

"You must be kidding," the son of Jupiter snorted. "This was amazing. Of course I liked it."

"Good," the fire user turned over to where he was laying beside his friend. Leo wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. "Because I was hoping we could do more of this." He leaned forward and kissed his best friend, feeling excitement shot through his veins when the blonde kissed him back.

_**Feed Me Fake Memories**_

"Hera, what are you doing?" The queen looked back and saw her husband standing in the doorway, staring at her with worried eyes. "No one has seen you for the passed few hours, what have you been doing?"

The goddess flicked off her special television and stood from her chair. "I was simply entertaining myself," she answered, walking over to him. "Tell me, how fond are you of that Roman spawn of yours?"

It took Zeus a moment to realize she was speaking of Jason Grace. "Hera, he was your gift. You can not be thinking of killing him now. After you went through the trouble of getting him together with the Romans and Greeks."

"Not exactly," she admitted, giggling and glancing back at her television. "It is just...Aphrodite has been giving him an interesting love life. Apparently he will not be dating that Piper girl."

The god of lightning sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We are not to get involved in their lives," he repeated the lines that had been memorized by him.

"Yes, yes, I know," Hera laughed. "I just wanted to tell you, seeing he is your son. Poseidon seemed interested in his son loving Hades' boy. I figured you'd like to know about yours loving Hephaestus's child."

"What!" Zeus watched his wife smile. He took another deep breath and continued to repeat, "I am not to get involved in the life of my son. It is the rule."

Hera watched her husband walk away in his little fit. "It is true love," she called. "As the goddess of marriage I can support a love that is true." After he'd disappeared, she laughed. Jason Grace, her pawn, her plan was working out so well now. Just perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
